


Party Favor

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Justin Hammer, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Public Sex, Quadruple Drabble, Rough Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony fucks Justin in a coat closet at a party.





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): Justin/Tony and public sex
> 
> 🗑🔥💕

The party was tedious. Tony was painfully bored. He looked around until he found Justin, who was talking enthusiastically to a group of people who looked deeply displeased by his company. Tony grabbed Justin’s wrist and wordlessly dragged him down the hall. Justin followed readily, a dopey grin on his face.

Tony covered Justin’s mouth and shoved him into the coat closet, then closed the door behind them. He kept his hand clamped over Justin’s lips as he undid Justin’s pants. He took out Justin’s cock, which was already erect. Tony wrapped his hand around it and pumped mercilessly. 

It took less than a minute for Tony to rip an orgasm from Justin’s shuddering body. The instant it was through, Tony flipped Justin roughly around and pushed his pants down to his ankles, keeping one hand over Justin’s mouth. Justin thread his arms through the hanging coats and leaned his hands against the wall. Tony freed his own cock from behind his fly, gave it a tug to bring it to full hardness, and rammed it into Justin’s tight asshole. Justin cried out against Tony’s hand.

“Shut the fuck up,” Tony snapped. Justin let out a muffled moan of pleasure.

Just then the closet door opened.

“Oh, uh,” Thor said awkwardly, “sorry.”

Justin and Tony’s necks swiveled toward him. They froze.

“I just need to get Mjolnir,” Thor told them, gesturing toward where she hung on a nearby hook. “Uh,” he said again, then shuffled past them and retrieved his hammer.

“Thor,” Tony spoke firmly, “this never happened, yeah?”

“Of course not,” Thor replied with a nod. He rushed away, closing the door too loudly on his way out.

The moment Thor was gone Tony began to pound into Justin’s hole. Tony didn’t hold back and soon he shot into him, biting Justin’s neck to muffle his grunt of satisfaction. 

Tony freed Justin’s mouth and slid out of his asshole. Justin started to turn around but Tony grabbed him and threw him to the floor. Tony began to fondle his own soft cock. He stroked himself for many long minutes as he stared at Justin who was sprawled out awkwardly, waiting, panting, gazing up at Tony adoringly, pathetically, revoltingly and yet somehow irresistibly. 

When Tony was hard again, he dove at Justin; in one swift motion he raised and parted Justin’s legs and pushed himself back inside with savage urgency.


End file.
